<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blessing in Disguise by theartofimaginaryfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681826">A Blessing in Disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends'>theartofimaginaryfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Luke Castellan is a High school English teacher and helps the drama teacher with the senior production of Les Miserables.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Blessing in Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N wasn’t sure what to do. With no notice, she had to begin the senior production of Les Miserables without a dramaturg. Due to another job offer her usual partner, Mr Avalon had left the school. The problem was that he left a week before the school year began, which caused the administration to run around with a tail between their legs trying to find a replacement. There had been no luck thus far, and the production was a mess.  </p><p>The students tried to help as much as possible, especially the stage manager, but it was a hard adjustment for everyone. Even though it was mid-October it was like herding cats with the freshmen not showing up at rehearsals weekly, and the lighting, set, and costumes couldn't be finalized without a dramaturg. Les Mis was a complex production, causing Y/N to lose sleep over the stress she felt.  </p><p>"Good morning, Y/N," her coworker, Luke, greeted her in the staff room.  </p><p>"Morning," she grumbled, tiredly sipping her coffee.  </p><p>"Everything alright?"</p><p>"We still don't have another drama teacher, and the production is causing a lot of stress," she answered. "Not only am I behind in schedule, but the designs also aren't finalized."</p><p>"If you need help, I'd be more than happy to stand-in," Luke offered. "Les Mis is one of my favourite plays, and I've studied both the musical and the novel more times than I care to admit."</p><p>"Let me guess, it's on the syllabus for your student this year," Y/N joked.  </p><p>"Yeah, actually," he laughed. "It's a great novel to study."</p><p>"Couldn't agree more," she smiled. "Rehearsals start at three fifteen. Please be in the Blackbox at three."</p><p>Y/N made her way back to her office, already feeling more confident in the show.  </p><p>***</p><p>At the end of rehearsal that day, everything was running more smoothly. The weight on Y/N's shoulders felt a lot lighter than before, and Luke had helped with the blocking. "Thank you so much for doing this."</p><p>"It's really no problem," he laughed. "I've had a lot of fun so far."</p><p>"Today has been the best rehearsal we've had since September, and it's all thanks to you," Y/N said.  </p><p>"I'm sure that's not true."</p><p>"Luke, you saved my life," she chuckled. "Seriously. It's been one rehearsal, and we're getting back on track."</p><p>"What are your design concepts for the show, by the way?" he asked.  </p><p>"There's a few," Y/N admitted. "I need a second opinion. Do you know when you'll have a chance to look at it?"</p><p>"Why don't you come over to my apartment Friday night?" He asked. "We'll discuss it over dinner."</p><p>"Yeah," she agreed. "Yeah, I like that."</p><p>***</p><p>Y/N studied the apartment as she entered, noting small things about the place she would have never expected from her coworker. The item that stood out to her most was the lyre that sat on display in the living room, looking as though it was recently played. "You play the lyre?"</p><p>"A little," Luke laughed, sheepish. "A talent I got from my father."</p><p>"I'd love to hear you play," she said, smiling. "Maybe after we discuss the show?"</p><p>"Maybe," he shrugged. Luke led Y/N to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. "I hope you like pork chops."</p><p>"Love them," Y/N nodded. As they ate, the two high school teachers exchanged stories from their personal lives and frustrations about certain students they taught. The binder with Y/N's design concepts was almost forgotten until after dessert when she suddenly remembered why she had gone to his place for dinner. "As fun as this has been, we should discuss work."</p><p>"Part of me regrets choosing a Friday night for a work-related meeting."  </p><p>Y/N hid the smile playing on her lips. She had a crush on Luke since he became a teacher at the school, but had never imagined actually getting to spend time alone with him. Now, she was at his bachelor pad, sitting very close to him and explaining each concept she had come up with for the show.  </p><p>At some point, Luke had draped his arm on the back of the couch they now sat in, subconsciously drawing the teachers closer together. It wasn't until Luke approved the designs for the production, that they realized how close they were to one another.  </p><p>"Oh, I- uh," Y/N found herself speechless, staring into his bright blue eyes. She found herself leaning in, wanting to close the remaining space between them. When they kissed, Luke responded immediately and cupped her cheek.  </p><p>"I've been waiting quite a few years to do that," Luke whispered when they broke apart.  </p><p>"The abrupt departure of Mark was a blessing in disguise, then," Y/N kissed him again. "We should do this again. Go on a real date, leave work at home."</p><p>"I'd like that."  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>